Nightmares
by PinkFairy727
Summary: Kevin suffers a nightmare after coming out to his family


**Authors Note: Nightmares become more frequent when the person has suffered considerable anxiety during their waking hours**

**Summary: Kevin suffers from nightmares, particularly during stressful times in his life.**

_At some point in their lives, everybody suffers from nightmares, some more so than others. The Walker children were no exception. All five had had a run- in with the boogie man in the cupboard, gotten lost in a dark and evil forest or been chased by a twelve foot, fire breathing dragon. Some people grow out of nightmares, or are at least fortunate enough to not remember them in the morning. Others, such as Kevin, find their sleep is more disturbed when life is not going too well. _

The calm before the storm.

He was confident, as most eighteen year olds should be, but this was different. This was war, yet he knew his army would win. The Walker Army.

All were clad in war gear and he was stood in the middle of the shield wall. There were no reserves coming to help but they were not needed. He knew they would win. With his family either side of him, Kevin knew he could tackle any obstacle in the world and succeed. He was stood in the very centre of the seven-man wall. A shield on his arm and a sword in his hand. A helmet was resting at his feet, ready to be placed on his head when the battle commenced.

Either side of him, with their shields overlapping his, were his sisters. Both so very different but at this moment both the same: his chief protectors, making sure nobody could attack him directly. Both had the same determined glint in their eyes. Their long hair was flowing down their backs, helmets already in place, swords raised ready for the first attack.

Next to Sarah was Tommy. He and Kevin had not seen eye to eye on a number of things: sports, musicals, Kevin's sexuality, yet he was still there. Ready to fight for Kevin and what he wanted. The choice he knew Kevin had no decision in. He may not understand, but Kevin was his brother, and that meant nobody got to make him upset and get away with it. He stood ready armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. A sword hanging at his side, ready to defend his brother and his future.

Justin stood next to Tommy, a shield in front of him that he could only just see over the top of. Kevin noted how ridiculous the ten year old looked in a knight's uniform but appreciated it all the same.

Saul and Nora were on next to Kitty, the two main paternal figures in his life. Nora was by far the most intimidating figure in the line, and all who saw her stood there would be right to shake with fear. Nobody harmed her children, nobody could destroy her family.

Then they appeared.

A stream of mist had slowly appeared, disfiguring the faces of the tormentors, but slowly, one by one, they all came into focus.

All the people who had ever made a snide or cruel comment to Kevin.

All those who had ever put him down.

Most were bigger than he was, but he was ready. He knew they did not have a plan but they did not need one. With his family by his side, he could defeat anybody.

He placed his helmet on his head when the crowd parted. A lone figure was walking through the middle. Was it friend or foe? The crowd started to slowly glide backwards as the figure moved steadily forward. The crowd retreated further and further. It must be friend surely to be driving back the swarm of monsters. Not until the figure was right in front of Kevin did he recognise him.

His father was stood there wearing a look of disgust and disappointment that Kevin had never seen before. He turned his eyes onto each member of his family, one by one. Kevin followed his gaze and then shouted in horror- each member of his family was retreating. They fled, leaving no sign they had been there at all, except for a small red flag Justin had been waving, now abandoned on the ground. This was one battle he had to fight alone.

Kevin now returned his fathers gaze with all the power that he could muster, yet he could not hold the eye contact. Suddenly his shield cracked in half and crumbled into a pile of dust at his feet. His sword felt as if it had been placed in a red-hot forge and he dropped it in shock.

His father turned and started to walk away from Kevin.

"Stop, please," Kevin pleaded, hating himself for calling out, but unable to stop the plea. His father halted and then continued to walk away.

_Startled, Kevin woke. His skin was cold and clammy, sticking to his sheet. He crawled out of bed, shivering as the cold air made contact with his skin. He put on the light, trying to banish the lingering images of his nightmare. He would read for a bit and try and tackle the situation again in the morning. Right now he didn't want anymore sleep…not if it was going to be exactly the same as staying awake. _


End file.
